1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles, particularly coated articles having a bone china appearance and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Anodic treatment and sand blasting are used to form convex-concave configuration on housings of portable electronic devices. A white layer can be deposited on the housings via spraying painting or physical vapor deposition so the housings can present with a bumpy and white appearance. However, the housings cannot present a high level of whiteness, brightness, and translucent appearance like a bone china.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.